Privacy Exposed
by SincerelyyYourss
Summary: Yumi and Aelita have some secret 'photos', Aelita accidentally sends them to Jeremie in an email, what will the boys think of them, the school, gossip and rumors, their Privacy Exposed Pairings: UXY JXA OXA


**_Yasssssss LOL well I got this idea out of no where, don't know if I will continue it, only if I get reviews, hopefully I will:) _**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Code lyoko, I wish, but it's not happening:(**

**Rated:T for language **

**_Yumi:17_**

**_Aelita:16_**

**_Ulrich:16_**

**_Jeremie:16_**

**_Odd:16_**

Oh and yea the boys are taller than the girls...

Aelita decided to Sleep over Yumi's house. It was girls night. They needed to relax, get away from all the tension from saving the world everyday. Especially from the boys.

"So Lita, when are you gonna tell Jeremie the truth. " Yumi asked while biting into a brownie.

"What truth ?"

"You know Aelita."

"Oh the same truth that you need to tell Ulrich." Aelita said laughing. Yumi frowned.

"I'll have you know that me and Ulrich are just Friends, nothing more. We both feel the same way, JUST friends" she spat.

"Uh huh yea right, Like I don't see how he looks at you, stares at you, pays attention to everything he says."

"Look that's not true, and what about you at Jeremie HUH ! He likes you, you like him. It's meant to be."

"Hmmm, maybe but I don't know, just I don't know how to tell him."

"Um Yumi, what is this?" Asked a shocked Aelita.

"OMG , uhh nothing uhhh it's UHHH, just a picture of me..."Yumi said closing her laptop shut.

"Yumi are you crazy ... Why do u have that on your computer!?" Said Aelita.

"What's wrong with it, I was just experimenting one night..." Said Yumi innocently.

"Ha ya right, hmm for Ulrich maybe ."

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"I'm not you are."

"Yea sure your not..."

"Hmm look at the time we should go to sleep.." Said Aelita.

"I guess, and Aelita?" Yumi said.

"Don't you dare tell the boys this it anyone, this stays between us."

"Sir yes sir!"

Later that night Aelita couldn't go to sleep. She was thinking about jeremie. And that picture of Yumi. She giggled from the thought. She wanted to talk to jeremie. She quietly got out of the bed and opened Yumi's laptop and went to the bathroom.

'What if I did what Yumi did...ugh no way that's embarrassing.' She couldn't help to look at the picture. Aelita sure wasn't a lesbian, but 'damn' she thought . Yumi looked exotic, her body was gorgeous,

Beautiful to be exact. She was jealous,

She could see why Ulrich liked her so much. She undressed herself , unhooked her pink bra and panties. She tried copying What Yumi did, she thought of Jeremie , she wanted to look Sexy for him. "Yes" she squeaked. She logged into her email trying to send herself her photo and deleting it off Yumi's computer. She decided to reply to Jeremie's email she received earlier, she opened the reply message and said 'Hey Jeremie, yea I'm having lots of fun', accidentally , she attached her Picture and Yumi's picture in the email. 'Sent'

She hadn't realized until after, when she saw the pictures in the Sent message area.

"No fucking way. Noooooooo this cannot be happening, shit, shit SHIT! " Aelita was hysterical. Yumi was going to kill her. Jeremie , ULRICH . "Ohhh my god, YUMI WAKE UP NOW PLEASE WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" She shakes Yumi out of the bed.

"Wahhh...wats going on ... " Yumi was still groggy .

"EMAIL! JEREMIE, NAKED PHOTES! OPPS! "

"Wait what, what are you talking about." Yumi snapped.

"Yumi I um ..I was trying to send a email to Jeremie and I was taking pictures of me, like you yea if know stupid but I ACCIDENTALLY ATTACHED MY PHOTO WITH YOURS ! ...PLEASE DONT KILL ME !" Aelita looked embarrassed. She didn't know what to do,

She needed to cancel that email.

"WHATT , are you out of your MIND AELITA , WHYYYY , WHY WERE U TAKINg PHOTOS, what, what the hell are we going to do! "

She grabbed Aelita by her Collar.

"We need to get that Email back, THE PICTURES!"

**Thanks for reading, I will only continue if I get reviews, ATLEAST 5 , thank you! Any ideas you guys have will help me out to :) PM me anytime :) R&R oh and sorry for any grammar spellings**...


End file.
